The Fall of Orion
by Astronomixicalixa
Summary: This is a modernised version of the 'Temptation Scene' in Othello, adapted for a school project. Written in play form and it took me freaking ages. Warning: Contains swearing Oh no! Kill me now!


Modernised Adaptation of Act III Scene III _Othello_

Sowing the Jealousy Seed- The Temptation Scene

[Mike is already in disgrace over the clientele party, and on Iain's advice has gone to see Darcy in the hope that she will persuade Orion to give him his job back. He's in a complete state, and is desperate for Darcy's guidance.]

_Emma and Darcy are together in her and Orion's home. Orion is not yet back from work, and the two girls are trying and failing to make a night of it. Both are curled up on opposite ends of the sofa, a glass of wine in their hands, and two empty bottles on the table. A DVD plays in the background, though neither of them are watching it._

DARCY

I mean Ems… I don't know. If it's true what he said…

EMMA

He knew Mike had a drink problem. He's always known it.

DARCY

Sure, I made it pretty clear. So what? [She pours them both another glass of wine]

EMMA

So why did Orion even bother inviting him to a party like that? There was loads of free drink, it was bound to tempt him.

DARCY

Yeah, but Mike assured him that he could hold it, and Orion trusts him, Emma. Why not? They've been friends since… since…

EMMA

Since you introduced them to each other.

_There is a short silence._

DARCY

Want any chocolate? I think I've got some in the fridge.

EMMA

Just normal chocolate?

DARCY

Turkish Delight.

EMMA

No thanks. You're the only one that eats that stuff.

DARCY

Well, I'm going to have some.

_She goes into the kitchen, and the doorbell rings. She shouts through:_

Can you get that? Orion's probably forgotten his keys again.

_Emma opens the door, and Mike is standing on the doorstep, completely soaked through with the rain outside. He looks awful_.

MIKE

Emma… hi. Is Darcy in?

EMMA

Obviously. It's her house.

MIKE

Yeah… can I talk to her? Just for a minute. I won't be long and I know it's a stupid time, but I wanted to call in before Orion got home.

I just wanted to explain myself to someone that understands…

_Emma takes a step back, and calls through into the kitchen._

EMMA

Darcy, you've got yourself a visitor, and it looks like he wants to come in.

DARCY

Orion, what did I tell you about… Mike! Mike, oh my God! _She rushes up to hi, about to hug him but changes her mind._

Why are you here? Are you crazy? If Orion finds out about this, and anyway-

MIKE

Darcy. Can I talk to you? Please? I need… I need you to understand.

DARCY

I'm having a night in with Emma. You need to go, Mike.

MIKE

Emma will be okay with it. Won't you Emma? Ems?

EMMA

Fine by me. [shrugs] I'll go and… [she looks pointedly into the kitchen]. I'll go and clear up.

_Darcy takes Mike into the front room and sits on the sofa, whilst he sits on the edge of an armchair opposite. Darcy leaps up and quickly clears the bottles away, and Mike winces. She offers him some chocolate and Mike shakes his head._

DARCY

For God's sake Mike, I haven't poisoned it.

_Mike takes some, eats it and looks better. Darcy looks at the clock._

You have an hour before Orion gets home. Whatever you need to say, say it now.

MIKE

I… I made a mistake. Bt it wasn't completely me, Darce, you know I never even look at alcohol any more!

DARCY

So you're saying someone set you up?

MIKE

Yeah! That's what I'm saying! Darce, please help me. Get Orion to give my-

DARCY

Seriously Mike, you need to go.

MIKE

Darce… Darcy [Gets up and looks at her beseechingly, and Darcy notices he looks tired, unwell and quite awful] hear me out. Can you do that? Please?

_Cut to Orion and Iain still in the office, working. Orion is filling out paperwork, and looking at his watch every so often, yawning profusely. Iain is on his laptop in the corner, tying up some looses ends._

_There is a short silence, then Iain begins to speak._

IAIN

Nearly finished?

ORION

[Silent for a second. Then grunts] No.

IAIN

Well, I'll be off soon. I've almost done.

ORION

See you tomorrow.

IAIN

Yeah, I'll see you… you got much left to do?

ORION

Fucking tonnes.

_Iain says nothing. Orion takes this as a hint_

I'm so fucking tired you know? I've got all this shit to do, plus clear up after that joke of a party. He's fucking lost me everything, and he still expects me to believe it was a 'mistake'…

IAIN

You talking about Mike?

ORION

Yeah, I'm talking about Mike. What's it to you?

IAIN

Nothing, but he's your friend isn't he? Why don't you listen to what he's got to say?

ORION

Friend? He was my best mate! I trusted him with everything in this fucking place! I helped him out of that slump that he'd got himself into, and this is how he thanks me! This is how he thanks Darce!

IAIN

Darce?

ORION

Darcy- you know. My wife? You met her at the Christmas bash…er… friends with Emma.

IAIN

Yeah, I know. I didn't know she and Mike were friends.

ORION

Sure, she knew him before I did. University friends apparently. I didn't like the sound of that if I'm honest, but he seemed like a really nice guy.

IAIN

Right. [Thoughtfully]

ORION

Yeah. [Continues to work]

_Silence._

IAIN

They see each other quite a lot, don't they?

ORION

[Sighs audibly] I suppose so. They're friends, they're bound to see each other.

IAIN

I guess. You're a really tolerant guy, you know that?

ORION

How so?

IAIN

Well, I'm just saying that if my wife had a best friend who was male then I wouldn't exactly be very happy.

ORION

How do you mean? What are you talking about?

IAIN

Nothing. It doesn't matter. I'm off, I'll see you tomorrow. [stands up]

ORION

Nah, sit down. Talk to me. Why can't Darcy be friends with Mike?

IAIN

I never said she couldn't, but don't you sometimes think…

ORION

No. No way. [Shakes head and carries on writing]

IAIN

See, you're a tolerant guy. [Stretches] It's late, I'll see you tomorrow.

ORION

Yeah… tomorrow. [He waits until Iain's gone and puts on his own coat, shoves the paperwork in the draw, and generally gets ready to leave]

_Cut back to Darcy's house. Emma has now joined them, but she's the one sitting on the armchair. Mike has joined Darcy on the sofa._

DARCY

I'll do my best to help you, Mike, I promise. God, it's so unfair! Orion should have listened to you!

MIKE

It's not Orion's fault, and business should come over friendship. It's the 21st Century.

DARCY

No, he was wrong to sack you. But he'll take you back, I promise. He does everything I say. [Giggles lightly]

EMMA

Iain's pretty upset about it too. Things affect him like that, he hates fights.

DARCY

Bless that man. How is he by the way? I haven't seen him since Christmas.

EMMA

[suddenly quiet] Oh he's fine. A lot of stress at work, that's all.

MIKE

Christ, I'm sorry. I bet I didn't help.

_Emma says nothing._

DARCY

[Looks at clock] Shit, he'll be home in a minute. Mike do you want to stay and help me explain, or…?

MIKE

Nah, I don't want to stay. I'll go out the back door.

The key turns in the lock and the door swings open.

ORION

Darcy, I'm home early for you! Ah, hello Emma.

EMMA

Hey Orion.

_Orion looks around for Darcy, smiling, until he sees Mike on the sofa. His grin fades._

ORION

What's he doing here?

DARCY

[Jumps up as if guilty]. He just came around to talk, Orion. The usual. Er… I'll see you, Mike.

MIKE

Yeah. [Jumps up and grabs his coat] Bye Darcy, bye Emma. Uh… Perhaps later, Orion?

ORION

Goodbye Mike. [Slams the door behind him] What was he doing here, Darcy?

EMMA

I'd better go home, Iain will be waiting…

DARCY

No Emma, stay and have another glass of wine. Want one, Orion?

ORION

I want to know why Mike was here.

DARCY

Red or white?

EMMA

Darce, I really do have to go. Iain hates it if I'm out later than him.

DARCY

Well, if you have to. [She gives Emma a hug] I'll see you soon, won't I?

EMMA

Er… we were going to visit that new Beauty Spa, but if you've arranged to meet Mike…

DARCY

I'm not seeing him until the evening. I'll see you in the morning at the usual place.

EMMA

Yeah, brilliant. Night Darcy. Ah… night Orion.

ORION

See you soon, Ems. [Shuts door behind her, gently but with an air of the quiet before the storm]

So. What was Mike doing here?

DARCY

He just came to talk, that's all. You're not the only ones who are friends, remember?

ORION

Jeez, he's not my friend, Darcy. He ruined my business.

DARCY

I need to talk to you about that. He came to see me tonight, and he was so worked up over it all. Why won't you listen to what he has to say?

ORION

Because I trusted him, Darce. I trusted him and he still fucked everything up and now Iain and I have to clean up the pieces.

DARCY

He's so upset…

ORION

I'm upset! I didn't want to lose him! He was my best friend!

DARCY

And he still is! Orion, you know that Mike would never go near alcohol after all his problems. He's not stupid!

ORION

But he did, Darcy, and that's my point. I can't trust him.

DARCY

He was set up! He never touched any alcohol, he was framed!

ORION

Darcy… who would want to frame him? He's making up this bullshit to get around you, can't you see?

DARCY

Orion, I know Mike and he doesn't lie. He's always the first one to admit he's wrong, but this time he knows he's innocent. Orion, his drinks were spiked.

ORION

No. I'm not listening to this.

DARCY

Admit it! You've known Mike for five years, and have been working with him for two! When has he ever lied? Has he ever lied to you?

ORION

Darce, forget about it. Just drop it, okay? Lets go to bed, it's late.

DARCY

Not until you take him back.

ORION

Later. Just… I need to let things cool off.

DARCY

Orion, Mike is innocent and you know it! Just give him his job back!

ORION

For Christ's sake, Darcy…

DARCY

Me? I'm just telling you the truth! Give him his job back, please Orion. He's not the guilty one, and he's so, so sorry about it.

ORION

[Rubbing his head] Alright, fine. I'll keep him his job back when I'm ready. Is that enough, or do you want more?

DARCY

Tell him now, he'll be so happy!

ORION

Darcy, it's past one.

DARCY

Then tell him in the morning. Phone him and tell him the good news.

ORION

Not tomorrow, Darce.

DARCY

Why not? [She sees Orion's face] For God's sake, Orion, what are you waiting for?

_Orion says nothing, but stares past her, face set._

Fine. You can sleep on the sofa tonight. I need my space.

_She storms upstairs, leaving Orion just standing there._

_Cut back to the workplace. Orion slams into his office, extremely bad tempered. Iain watches unsurprised._

ORION

Iain. Coffee- a strong one.

IAIN

Are you alright?

ORION

I asked for a coffee.

_Iain leaves, and Orion rips open a drawer, taking out his paperwork. He slams it down on the desk, drops half of it on the floor and begins to write furiously._

IAIN

Coffee.

_Orion says nothing, and Iain sets it gently down next to him. Orion ignores it._

Orion? Mr Nero… is there anything the matter? Has something happened?

ORION

That's none of your business.

IAIN

Sir?

ORION

It's none of your fucking business!

_Iain just stares back at him._

I… I had an argument with Darcy. About… about Mike.

IAIN

You were arguing over Mike?

ORION

Yeah, she wants me to take him back. I guess it's because he's her friend and she hates seeing him unhappy. I love her Iain, but she can be so…

IAIN

Did Mike know that you two were in a relationship when you met?

ORION

Yeah, of course he did. What the hell? What's that got to do with anything?

IAIN

Nothing. It's nothing.

ORION

There's something you're not telling me. Say what's on your mind.

IAIN

Don't be jealous of Mike, Orion.

ORION

What the fuck? Why would I be jealous of Mike?

IAIN

I shouldn't have said anything. Forget it. When do you want me to start interviewing people for Mike's position?

ORION

No, you were going to say something. Iain I've always regarded you as a friend, so say what's on your mind. I won't be angry, I promise, right?

IAIN

It's… Darcy's' father didn't want you to get married to her, right? Wasn't there a problem or something?

ORION

Yeah… he just didn't like me, I guess.

IAIN

So you got married in secret.

ORION

Yes, so what?

IAIN

So, Darcy's father didn't even know that you two were getting married. Darcy can obviously keep a secret. And believe me, there is nothing like a white woman for keeping secrets. Emma's full of them.

ORION

What's your point?

IAIN

White women will do anything in secret. Steal, betray, sex… lots of sex. White women are trash, they're always having sex when they know their husbands aren't looking. Especially with those men that are available.

ORION

Darcy's not like that. I trust her, she's my wife. If there's no trust, there's nothing.

IAIN

She spends a lot of time with Mike. Think. When did she last see him?

ORION

I don't know…Wait, she saw him last night. But Emma was there.

IAIN

Emma's a white women. She could be in on this.

ORION

No way. Darcy wouldn't cheat, she's not like that.

IAIN

She cheated her father, I'm only saying…

ORION

Will you shut the fuck up, for a minute? Please?

_Silence._

ORION

What do you think I should do? Should I say anything?

IAIN

I don't know. Mike's my friend, and nothing might be happening…

ORION

You just told me it was! I want proof! Give me proof!

IAIN

I can't! Not yet. The only proof I have is that Mike talks about Darcy to me all the time, every time we go out.

ORION

He does?

IAIN

Yeah, he talks about how sexy she is, and how he wishes they never only stayed in the 'friends zone', but he was smiling whilst he said it Orion, and I got the idea…

ORION

[Upset, and quietly into his hands] Shit.

IAIN

We need to talk about this. During our lunch break. We'll discuss this together, right?

ORION

Right. Iain?

IAIN

Yeah?

ORION

Thanks for this. I mean… It must be hard for you betraying Mike like this. He's your friend too.

IAIN

We were never friends. I never trusted him, I just kept the peace so this firm would work. We'll discuss this at lunch. And then-

ORION

Then we'll sort out Mike.

_Cut to the Beauty Spa. Darcy and Emma are sitting on the edge of a Jacuzzi and are having a drink. Both look happy, animated and relaxed, although Darcy looks slightly sheepish._

DARCY

So then I said that he needed to sleep on the sofa, and I stormed off upstairs. I feel so stupid now, I mean he never heard Mike, he didn't know how sorry he was. I've just got…

EMMA

You always dive straight in, eh Darce?

DARCY

Shhh. No I don't. [slight pause] Well. Maybe a bit. [She looks longingly at the Jacuzzi] Do you want to get in?

EMMA

Yeah, it looks so warm. This place is lush.

_Darcy is sliding herself in._

Shouldn't you take off your bracelet?

DARCY

What? [Looks at wrist] No, I couldn't, it was Orion's first present.

EMMA

It'll get ruined.

DARCY

Better than stolen. [She slides it off and puts it on the edge]. I'll just have to watch it. So anyway. How's Iain? Is he still being weird?

EMMA

Not weird, just cold. Colder than usual, he's never really been one for affection.

DARCY

How can you stand it? Orion's one of the most affectionate men I've ever met. And he's gorgeous.

EMMA

Get you. You're just too lucky.

DARCY

Yeah, he's pretty generous.

_Both giggle_

EMMA

Well, I'm not blessed like you are, and I do love Iain. I think he loves me too he just-

DARCY

Never shows it. I don't understand that, he's a nice guy.

EMMA

You don't understand? Try living with him, it's a nightmare. [She goes silent and miserable. Darcy notices this.]

DARCY

Come on, you need another Martini and a massage from Maquel. He won't leave you feeling cold, trust me. [She gets out, forgetting her bracelet] Coming?

EMMA

Yeah, can you get me my towel? I think my top's come undone again.

DARCY

Nice one. I'll be back in a minute.

_She leaves, and Emma grabs the bracelet, tucking it inside her towel that was beside her all the time._

DARCY

Emma, I can't… oh you've got it. Come on, hurry up. I want Ronaldoooooooooooooooo.

EMMA

Better hope Orion doesn't hear you say that.

DARCY

It's okay, Ronaldo's only my bit on the side. And Maquel can be a lot more than your side order if you ask him. Come on! Please?

_Emma pulls herself out of the pool and they exit._

_Cut to a dark room in Iain's house. Iain is_ _writing furiously at the desk, and Emma suddenly comes in, her hair still wet._

EMMA

Iain? I'm home.

IAIN

What do you expect me to do about it?

EMMA

Iain, please. I've got some stuff for dinner and I…

IAIN

I'm not eating any of the shit you give me. If I wanted crap I'd take it out of the toilet.

EMMA

I've got something for you.

IAIN

You've got something for lots of people.

EMMA

The bracelet that you wanted. Darcy's bracelet. I've got it here.

IAIN

What? Give it to me! [He sees it in her hand and snatches it] You stole it off her?

EMMA

No, she left it at the spa. What are you going to do with it?

_Iain is suddenly very close to her, and she doesn't step back._

IAIN

Keep out of my business, and I'll do nothing to you. Do you understand me?

EMMA

[Mutters] Yes… yes I understand. [Looks away].

IAIN

And now I suppose you want an award. [He pushes her onto the bed, kisses her then thinks better of it.] Nah. Forget it.

EMMA

Iain…

IAIN

Just leave. [Emma doesn't move]. _Fucking leave!_

Emma exits.

_Cut back to the office. It is the next day, but Orion isn't working; instead he is slumped at his desk and is holding onto a glass of whiskey, the bottle beside him half empty already_.

Enter Iain

IAIN

Orion? Orion, wake up! Orion, get a grip! [Shakes him roughly]

_Orion takes his head of the desk, and peers at Iain with bleary eyes. He suddenly seems to wake up._

ORION

You! Get outta here! Get the fuck outta here!

IAIN

What? Orion, what's going on?

ORION

You're fucking fired that's what! You've fucking lied to me and fucking messed me up! Darcy isn't cheating on me, and you've been telling me bullshit! Get outta here!

IAIN

So this is what I get? I've tried to help you and you're fucking firing me?

ORION

You've put me through so much shit! You've had no proof and yet you've left me wondering and wondering when Darcy's next going to shag Mike behind my back…

IAIN

I've put you through shit? It's Darcy that's put you through shit, Orion! She's the one that's banging Mike behind your back!

ORION

Well prove it! Fucking prove it to me, or I'll…

IAIN

You'll what? Hit me?

ORION

I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you and I don't care what happens.

IAIN

You're upset. I'll just leave for an hour so you can calm down.

ORION

No way, you're not leaving me now! You better explain what you know Iain, or I promise I'll kill you! I can promise you that.

IAIN

Are you stupid? Is that it? Are you so blind you can't see what's there when it's right in front of you? Darcy's being unfaithful but you love that lying bitch so much you can't even see it!

ORION

Then prove it! Prove it to me!

_Door swings open and Mike's old secretary peers around it._

BONNIE

Is everything all right in here? Why are you both shouting?

_Orion realises that they've both been screaming at each other, and with a huge effort he sits down and smiles._

ORION

If you can't shout at you PA who can you shout at, eh Bonnie? We're fine, I'm just having a rough week.

BONNIE

Are you sure? Do you want Iain to leave?

ORION

It's fine Bonnie, yeah? Go back to work, there's a good girl. [Big fake smile]

_Bonnie looks unconvinced, but leaves, shutting the door behind her._

ORION

Go on [quieter but still angry] prove it.

IAIN

The proof was right in front of your eyes, right there!

ORION

Don't mess with me Iain, just prove to me that Darcy's fucking Mike!

IAIN

Here's the proof. Did you give Darcy a bracelet when you first met her? A gold one?

ORION

Yeah, so what? What's that got to do with anything?

IAIN

Darcy gave it to Mike, and he gave it to his girl… Bonnie. He's fucking with both of them, didn't you see it? It was on her wrist, right in front of your eyes!

ORION

Shit, no. [Slumps at desk, grabbing his whiskey glass]

IAIN

And Mike phoned me last night. About eleven and he was on something… he might have been stoned. Do you know what he said to me? He said that he's meeting Darcy again tonight. He said… he said that he loves her and that she's the best shag he's ever had.

ORION

You're fucking kidding me.

IAIN

He said it. I just hung up… I couldn't listen to anymore.

ORION

He's got no idea what he's got himself into. He's got no idea.

IAIN

Please, Orion, don't hurt him. Or her. Don't hurt Darcy.

ORION

That cheating, lying whore! I'll kill her!

IAIN

Be rational… just leave, don't hurt them…

_Orion looks up sharply._

ORION

Thank you. Thank you Iain for telling me this. I.. I owe you.

IAIN

You're not going to do anything, are you? Please, they're not worth it…

ORION

They've no idea what they've got themselves into. They're going to pay, and you're going to help me do it. They're going to fucking pay for this! No one fucking messes with me!


End file.
